


Wishes of Silly Dreams

by smaragdbird



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck knows they're going to attack the Breach. The Kaidanovsky's and the Wei's are dead, his father is not going to pilot with him. <br/>But there's one thing he wants to do: propose to Tendo because if he doesn't do it now he might not get another chance.<br/>At first Tendo says yes but then he gives Chuck the ring back and tells him to ask him when he comes back. So he does</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishes of Silly Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this ](http://pacificrimkink.livejournal.com/1613.html?thread=2409037#t2409037) prompt on .

Chuck had been accused of being single-minded before. The small box in his pocket that seemed have weighed so much during the past weeks suddenly seemed feather light. He needed to find Tendo, right now, because this could be his last chance to do it. He didn’t have much illusion about his chances in the oncoming fight. Without Crimson and Cherno their situation was fucking hopeless. And no matter what the Marshall said his co-pilot was his dad and going into the Drift with someone knew was always a risk and a disadvantage they couldn’t afford.

He found Tendo in Loccent, setting up Gipsy and Striker for their last run.

“I need to speak with you”, Chuck said without preamble. He took Tendo’s arm and pulled him away from the consoles. 

“Chuck, I need to go back to work and – “

In the movies people resorted to grand romantic gestures and elaborate declarations. They wrote it in the sky or knelt down in a field of candles and roses with the full moon shining from above.

Chuck held out the small box to Tendo and said, “Marry me.”

For a moment Tendo only looked from the box to Chuck and back to the box. Then he wrapped a hand around Chuck’s wrist and kissed him. Chuck, who had been more nervous than he had admitted to himself, grinned into the kiss like an idiot.

But then Tendo closed Chuck’s hand around the box and shook his head and Chuck’s heart plummeted.

“Ask me when you come back”, Tendo said, resting one hand against Chuck’s cheek. When he saw the insecurity in Chuck’s eyes he kissed him again. “I’ll say yes. Don’t worry. But I want you to come back first. This won’t mean anything without you here.”

“Then I’d better come back, I guess”; Chuck said, grinning from ear to ear.

“I’ll kill you if you don’t.”

It was only then that he realised that everyone else in the room was staring at them. Chuck could feel himself blush.

“I better go”, he murmured; face burning when he heard someone giggle. “Kill those kaijus.” And he almost ran out of the room. Suddenly he remembered all too well why he hadn’t done this before. He had wanted it to be perfect like in the movies. And this had been anything but.

Next time, he told himself. He’d do better next time.

/

Pentecost gave him a long look when he arrived at the entrance to Striker but didn’t comment on Chuck’s flushed face. He didn’t have to. He’d see what had Chuck so flushed within the next couple minutes.

Once the neural handshake was established Chuck could feel Pentecost’s eyes on him. He knew he had seen Chuck propose to Tendo because at the moment Chuck could barely keep his thoughts away from him.

Chuck didn’t know whether to feel annoyed or triumphant that Pentecost had underestimated his feelings for Tendo. But then he swallowed both feelings down and slipped into the familiar determination. The mission came first. He could worry about the rest later.

/

They needed to clear the path for Gipsy and there was only one way left to do it. Chuck had always known he would most likely not come back from this mission. And he was feeling nothing but acceptance. There was no regret, no guilt, no anger. Even when Tendo came to his mind, that feeling didn’t change.

“Get into the pod”, Pentecost said suddenly.

“What?” Chuck turned his head because he couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“Get into that pod immediately”, Pentecost demanded.

“But – “

“If you give someone a promise you better keep it, understood the two of you?”

“Yes, sir”, Chuck said and could hear Tendo saying the same words over the radio. “It’s been an honour, sir.”

“Get out of here.”

/

Chuck would never remember his escape. The pod hadn’t been enough to completely shield him from the pressure wave that followed Striker’s detonation. He was lucky he made it out alive of the explosion at all.

When he did wake up it was in a helicopter, secured to a stretcher and in pain. 

“Did it work?” He rasped before he even opened his eyes.

“It did”, he heard Mako say. “We close the Breach.”

He had to open his eyes to convince himself that he wasn’t hallucinating or dead. “You made it, too?” He asked when he saw Mako and next to her Raleigh.

“We were a bit luckier than you”, Raleigh grinned from ear to ear.

“Good for you”, Chuck murmured.

They landed in Hong Kong soon after. His father and Tendo were both waiting for them at the platform.

“Hey”, Tendo said when he saw Chuck who was battered and bruised and would be laid up in the infirmary for quite some time but who was also undeniably alive.

“Hey”, Chuck smiled. Fuck perfect, he thought when he asked, “Marry me?”

“Guess I have to now that you held up your end of the bargain. Never do that again. You scared me.” Tendo curled his hand around Chuck’s and held on tight.

“That’s not an answer”, Chuck tried to give him a teasing smile but for a moment he was genuinely worried. But then Tendo said yes and it way okay.

Everything was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [ here](http://smaragdbird.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
